Fire in the hearth, fire in the hearts
by l'ange-de-feu
Summary: A winter vacation is just what the kids needed. But with Matt and Mimi playing matchmaker, it'll be far from relaxing! TAIORA, Mimato, Takari!
1. Chapter 1

Okay kids, this is my first attempt at fanfics. (God help us all!) So be nice….but if you wanna be mean….go for it….its your funeral. 

Disclaimer- Don't actually know why I have to do this but…..I do not own Digimon. I do however own the plot! So suck on it! Meh!

"HOLY COW!"   
The temperature had dropped to below zero in the small town of Odaiba. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground, ice on the roads and Davis was sprawled across the asphalt with a bruised butt.

"Hahahahahahahah!"

Tai had to lean against the large mini van for support due to his current state of laughter. The other the other 8 teens stood stifling a laugh as they loaded up the suitcases into the trunk.

"Yeah, okay. I get it, real funny. Landing' on your ass hurts you know!"

"Pity that's the place all your brain cells are stored." Yolei spluttered out trying to hold back the tears of laughter.

"yeah I …..wha?! Why you!"

After the laughter had died down and the luggage had been loaded, Mr Kamiya suggested the kids got in the mini van, only to find a lack of….space.

"Hey Tai, looks like Sora's gonna be ridding on your lap!" Matt grinned a knowing smile. He started making a "spanking" movement with his hands, while T.K sniggered.

"You better shut that groupie kissin' mouth of yours or I'm gonna be the one sitting on you. Your head that is!" Tai smirked as Matt gulped.

Sure enough Sora ended up on Tai's lap, which wasn't bad as A) Sora had a warm ass B) She didn't weigh too much C) Tai had a major crush on her. Matt, on the other hand wasn't as lucky:

"Davis! Would you please keep your bony ass still!"

The mini van slid across the road, as they rumbled along the snow covered track. Mimi squealed as Matt slid into her, his hand "accidentally" fell upon her breasts.

"Ooops, sorry Meems. At least I had a nice "cushion" to land on!" Matt lowered his voice and smirked at her, in a suggestive manner.

"Matt, you're entitled to look but you shouldn't touch." Mimi mock scolded him. In actual fact, she was a little turned on.

The snow made the landscape look so beautiful. Sora stared out the window, mesmerised by the shear beauty. Staring at the frosted landscape, gave her a chance to think things over in depth. Sora was so deep in thought she didn't notice her self gradually slipping off her "seat" until the mini van slid around the tight bend in the track. She squealed as she felt herself sliding off Tai's lap. He protectively encircled his arms around her waist, and pulled her up.

Tai didn't actually notice her was still holding onto Sora, until the van pulled up in front of the two deep brown lodges. The two teens exchanged embarrassed smiles before parting from each other to get out and stretch their legs.

"Well, here we are kids!" Mrs Kamiya breathed a sigh of relief. A well deserved one to. It's hard to keep calm when your husband drives like a maniac, especially in icy conditions.

"You guys will take the bigger lodge, while me and Mrs Kamiya will take the smaller." Mr Kamiya spoke in a positive tone, clearly unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"Oh, and Tai? You're in charge. Be CAREFUL."

"Yes sir!" Tai mocked, receiving a sceptical look from his mother.

"Do you think it's wise, to put someone with an I.Q. such as Tai's, in charge of a group of hormonally charged teens?" Izzy pondered out loud

"Well, gee thanks for the vote of confidence Izzy. I'm the oldest one here, I mean I'm 19." Tai Spoke in his usual confident manner.

"You're only 5 days older than me Tai." Sora smirked "Therefore, I think I should be treated with a little more respect."

"Quit moanin' Sor. I trust and respect you fully." Tai laughed, before patting Sora playfully on the ass.

"Taichi Kamiya! You pervert!" She squealed before racing after him.

"Hey Matt. I think I've spotted a potential couple." Mimi nodded in Tai and Sora's direction

"I don't think you're the only one." He smiled mischievously.

The girls were unpacking their bags in the warmth of the room they now were sharing for a whole week. Not that it was a problem, after all the girls were best friends. The large room had for large beds, two full sized wardrobes and two mahogany vanity tables. They chatted excitedly as the unloaded their stuff onto their beds and into the wardrobes. Mimi unloaded a heavy duty box of cosmetics, hairdryer, curling tongs, straighteners and a vast collection of hair products. Kari raised her eyebrows, comparing Mimi's mountain of beauty products, to her own medium sized cosmetics bag. T.K suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey you guys, you gotta come see this! Battle Royal has just begun on the pool table! Ken vs. Davis"

"Now this I gotta see!" Kari laughed.

"Ken will totally wipe the floor with Davis." Yolei said indignantly.

After the three excited 16 year olds exited, Mimi and Sora were the only ones left in the room. Mimi chose the moment, before asking the question many were dying to hear the answer too.

"Hey Sora. You and Tai, anything special going on between you two? Any secret relationships?"

"Mimi, I can honestly say I have no idea what you're on about."

"Oh come on Sor! You and I both know you and Tai are like, totally head over heels with each other."

"Me and Tai are just friends."

"For the moment." Mimi grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2.

Read & review!

Sora's eyes fluttered open, before closing again, adjusting to the morning light flooding the room. The winter sun bathed the room in a dull glow. She sighed, before rolling over, her back facing the wall. The door creaked open, allowing enough room for someone to poke their head around it.

"Sora, wake up. Come on sleepy head. Wake up."

"10 more minutes."

" How 'bout no. Get up!"

"Tai, you're treading thin ice. Sora – sleep one very pissed Madame."

"Seriously, get up or I'll get you up."

"You and what army!"

"This one!" and before Sora could turn around to banish the depriver of sleep, Tai thrust his snow covered hand underneath the duvet and grabbed the conveniently bare leg, lying dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sora screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Hey, would you look at that! You're up!" Tai grinned

"You are sooooooo DEAD!" Sora lunged at him, her eyes holding a glimmer of revenge.

"Only if you can catch me!" Tai sprinted out the door, and down the hall, Sora following at a dangerous distance.

"Oh, I'll catch you, and kill you while I'm at it!" Sora took a swipe at Tai, missing him by millimetres.

"Shit!"

"Oh you better run, mop head!"

Tai rounded the corner, and skidded into the kitchen, only just missing the counter. Sora took the corner much better. Taking this advantage, she leapt at him, bringing him to the ground with a thump. She pinned him down, sitting on him so his struggles were of no use. The rest of the group sat watching the pair, with bemused faces.

"I told you I'd get you. Now you are sooooooo gonna pay!"

"Heheh, Sor… you know I was just joking around." Tai whined, his face pressed against the floor.

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny. Hey, Yolei. Get me some ice out of the refrigerator." Sora smirked.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Sora! You gotta be kiddin' me!" Tai squirmed at the thought.

"Well, you woke me up by putting snow in my bed, so you're gonna pay the price." Sora replied taking the pitcher of ice off Yolei.

Slowly, she slid the ice cubes down the back of Tai's T-shirt.

"COLD! VERY, VERY COLD!" Tai yelled.

"Good. Now you know how it feels." Sora said this with a triumphal smile, as she got up. Just as she turned towards the door to go back to her room to get changed, she saw Tai coming towards her with a handful of slightly melted ice.

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed, before fleeing to her room, Tai chasing after her.

"Yup, defiantly goin' on between them two." Matt said with a smirk.

"Gotta agree with you on this one!" Davis nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter 3!

Sorry it took so long. Been quite busy!

The kids were sprawled across the living room, attempting to watch a film. The problem was, the film was so god damned boring. The only people paying attention to the film were Izzy, Yolei and Ken. Mimi was lying with her head on Matt's lap, both speaking in hushed voices. Sora was aiming popcorn at Tai, who seemed to catch each one effortlessly in his open mouth, except the odd few that got him in the eye. T.K and Davis were play fighting behind the sofa, while Kari rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"This is sooooooooooo boring! Can't we do something different?" Tai yawned, not noticing the piece of popcorn bouncing of his head.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! It's just getting to the good part!" Yolei barked.

"Oh, yeah _very_ gripping. _Sooooooo very _interesting." Tai sarcastically replied.

"I've got an idea, its sooooooo much better than this!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi, some people actually want to watch this film." Izzy stated.

"Show of hands, who actually wants to watch this snooze-fest?" Izzy, Ken and Yolei raised their hands. "And who would rather play an entertaining game of truth or dare?" Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, T.K and Kari raised their hands, Davis raising two.

"Unanimous decision, Truth or dare it is." Mimi declared.

Fifteen minutes later the group was in a circle, all excited with the prospect of a bit of fun. Davis was looking particularly happy, which worried the rest of the group immensely. Mimi had a look of what could only be described as trouble, written right across her face. Matt coolly sat, thinking of the possibilities, while Tai plotted various schemes. Sora, however was probably the most threatening of foes… she wasn't showing a single drop of emotion, which meant only one thing, someone's totally screwed.

Mimi tried to mentally block out the feeling of dread she was receiving from the look on Sora's face;

"Okay, me first. Yolei, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" Yolei replied fearfully.

"Okay…how far have you and Ken actually gone?" Mimi asked slyly.

"Errrm….truthfully? first base, I guess." Yolei blushed. "Okay, my go. Hmmm, Davis truth or dare?"

"Moi? Dare!" Davis grinned.;

"Okay… you asked for it. I dare you, to run around the lodge twice then, do 20 push ups."

"Easy!" Davis yelled.

"BUT…." Yolei continued.

"Shit, I don't like the sound of that but." Davis gulped.

"As I was saying, BUT you have to do this task in your boxers!"

"Aw… bullshit!" Davis sighed. "I knew this was too easy."

For the next fifteen minutes the group of teens were in absolute hysterics, watching Davis whine like a girl, as he ran through the snow in his red boxers.

"Run forest, run!" Matt hollered.

Mimi and Sora wolf whistled before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Sexy aren't I." Davis smirked.

Tai threw a baseball sized snowball of Davis before shouting:

"You're as sexy as a mollusc! Now keep running dumb ass!"

"Wow Tai, mollusc, that's a big word for you." Sora elbowed him in the gut.

"Yeah. Umm Sor… what is a mollusc? Izzy used it to describe his internet connection, "this worthless contraption is fast as a paralyzed mollusc with rigor-mortis." I thought it sounded cool, so I used it. "

"Mollusc is a term for creatures like snails, or oysters." Sora sighed.

"Ohhh, I knew that."

"Tai you're such a dumb ass." Sora laughed.

"Yeah well, admit it, you wouldn't like me as much if I was a genius." Tai smirked.

"Good point, but… it would make life easier." Sora giggled.

"For that comment, consider yourself in deep shit!" Tai lunged at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Sora squealed as she hit the snow with a thud. She suddenly found herself lying on the floor, pinned down by Tai, their lips dangerously close.

Ohhhhh clifhanger. Read and review! Pleeeease.


	4. Chapter 4

Well kids, I'm back. Sorry I kept you guys waiting, I had slight guy-issues, but it's all good now (I hope).

I guess I left you lot on a cliff-hanger last time, so I better get writing!

Their lips were only centimetres apart; Tai could smell the scent of her lip gloss; cherries. Sora could hear her heart beat ten times its normal speed; her breath was rushed and shallow. Despite the bitter cold, the two were locked in an intense stare, lost within each other. Closer and closer, they were so close they could almost taste each others lips. She closed her eyes, as his lips brushed against hers. It was so soft, like a butterfly touching her lips. He was about to deepen the kiss, when a shrill voice echoed through the trees.

"TAI! SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mimi's screech could be heard across the whole valley.

Almost as if they had awoken from a trance, the two shot up. Exchanging embarrassed glances the two wandered back to the lodge.

"And just where have you two been." Mimi smiled mischievously.

"A bit suspicious I think. I mean, the two of you, packed full of hormones, wandering off together. And then, you two happen to appear again, together. Not only that, but Tai seems to have a bit of Sora's lip gloss on his lips, and as for Sora, well it looks as if a ravenous mountain lion, or a sexually charged Tai, pinned her down and had a good feel up her shirt." Yolei stated.

Sora quickly realised that Tai must have had his hand up her top, because it was ruffled and a large portion of her stomach was showing. She swiftly put her top right before smiling innocently.

"Actually we had a snowball fight and Tai happened to fall on top of me. It was quite funny, at most a little embarrassing, as…well…Tai's position was quite… intimate." Sora concluded, blushing.

_Damn, she's good at making utter bullshit sound convincing. Guess that's another reason why I find her so amazing._ Tai thought to himself.

"Okay, so Tai fell on top of Sora, end of story, can we please go in now? I'm bloody freezing." Davis whined.

Everyone turned to go back into the lodge. But before they could reach the warmth of the lodge Yolei stopped them.

"Wait one cotton-pickin' minute! If it's that simple, then how did you manage to get Sora's lip gloss smeared across your mouth." Yolei deliberately asked Tai, Sora would probably have a very believable explanation. Tai however, was a different story.

"Well…um…." _Think Tai think. _"Sora said _intimate_ ain't that explanation enough, I mean it would be quite embarrassing to have to explain what she meant by intimate." Tai grinned.

"So, let me get this straight, by_ intimate _Sora meant that you fell on top of her, landing with your lips on top of hers, but not kissing." Yolei concluded.

"Got it in one aubergine. What a clever girl." Tai patronized.

"1) That is the biggest load of bull, I've ever heard. 2) don't patronize me, I mean you're one to talk. And 3) my hair colour is not aubergine! It's amethyst purple." Yolei snapped.

"Believe what you want, but your stylist scammed your ass off. **That, **mypurple haired friend, is **AUBERGINE!**" Tai replied. Before Yolei could snap back at him that his hair made him look like a psychotic porcupine, Davis cut in.

"Would you two cut the crap already? Some of us don't actually enjoy standing out in the cold catchin' pneumonia."

Yolei whispered something rude to Sora about her "secret lover" being an idiot. Sora smiled at this.

"I know he is Yolei, I know." _That's why I love him._

Finally I managed to finish this without getting distracted. I have what's been described as "the attention span of a squirrel stoked up on sugar"

Love ya lots kids! Mwwwmahh!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sooooooo a better carry on from where I left off. By the way my apologies for the long wait, I had certain matters to attend to. Any hoo on with the fic!

As they sat back down in a circle formation, there was a tense atmosphere lurking between the teens. Yolei glared at Tai then looked towards Sora, trying to see a clue to what had just happened. Tai could still taste Sora's lip gloss and it was driving him insane, along with his heart beating in his ears, the clammy feeling of his palms and the urge to throw her down onto the sofa and kiss the living daylights out of her. Sora, meanwhile, was dealing with mixed emotions. Did he love her? Did she want to risk their friendship? What if they did become a couple, what would happen if they broke up? And most importantly of all, what would it feel like to kiss him properly?

Tai couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted her so bad. Her was staring for so long, and so intently that he didn't hear Matt asking him truth or dare till around the third or fourth time he was asked.

"Pardon?" Tai asked dumbly.

"Jeez, Romeo, do ya think you could keep your eyes off Juliet long enough for me to ask you truth of dare?" Matt cuffed Tai across the back of the head.

"Huh? I thought it was Davis' turn."

"Davis dared T.K to drink a glass of Tabasco sauce upside-down. Then T.K dared me to do a strip tease for Meems."

"Dude, I missed a shit load of fun didn't I?"

"Yup, now answer the god damn question, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Matt thought for a second, before an evil grin graced his handsome face.

"This dare is a joint dare."

"A joint dare?"

"Yup, a joint dare for both you AND……Sora."

"uh-oh I don't like where this is going." Sora gulped before looking at Tai for help.

Tai grinned sheepishly before mouthing "sorry".

"Okay, I dare Tai AND Sora to……" Matt paused grinning, clearly enjoying the look of anxiety on their faces.

"Matt, would you quit stallin' and dare us already." Tai shouted, anxiously and wanting to get what ever it was over with.

"I dare you two to…full on make out for over 30 seconds. Tongues, hands up the shirt and butt feeling included."

Sora gulped nervously. Of course she wanted to kiss him, but in front of everyone? What if she messed up?

Tai was feeling the exact same feelings. He wanted this so badly, but right now, right here? He decided that, being the chosen of courage he had no other choice.

He smirked.

"Easy" he had to do this, he had to know what it felt like to hold her. He had to know whether she felt as strongly as he did. He wasn't going to let his crest, or his heart down.

Sora looked at him for reassurance, and found it upon his lips. They were so soft and so sweet. She was surprised at how lips that could encourage, that could insult, that could utter a word of complete stupidity or curse, were capable of performing acts of such passion. She circled her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his unruly mass of hair.

Tai had never felt such bliss before. It felt even more wondrous than expected. He let his hands wander her petite frame, lingering at the base of her spine. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, before caressing the skin beneath.

The kiss lasted around a minute before the two parted for a breath. They longed to continue, but were stopped by a loud applause. They turned, his hands still up her shirt, her fingers still entwined within the thick chestnut stands of his hair.

"OH MYGOD!!! THAT WAS THE SINGLE MOST SWEET AND ROMANTIC THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED!" Mimi squealed at the top of her voice.

"Man, Tai you two were on fire, you lasted well into a minute. I never thought you had the balls dude." Matt congratulated.

"Matt, it aint like we're getting' married or anything. It was just a kiss between friends, we did it for the dare remember."

Sora's heart cracked and splintered, like a stone shattering through the little façade she held within her head.

_Just a kiss between **friends**? Is that all I am to him, a friend? All that passion, and it meant nothing to him, just a stupid dare. _

Kari watched the girls face lose its glow of happiness and love. She felt the disappointment and heartbreak, as if it were her own.

_Oh Tai, how could you be so careless towards Sora's feelings. _

Sora's eyes welled up, tears threatened to fall from her crimson eyes. But no, she refused to let them see her cry, she refused to sit near the young man who could fill her with so much hope then break her already weakened heart. He raised her up so high, then let her drop, plummeting towards the cold, perished ground that was her fear. The fear of being alone.

She rose to her feet within seconds of Kari attempting to put forward a comforting word. She glared at Tai, straight into his eyes focusing all her pain towards him within those agonising seconds, before she swiftly ran towards the door leading outside. She hurried out of the warm lodge, into the frigid night air. a blizzard was on its way, but her instincts were to involved with running from him, running from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Am back! Av been sooooooo stressed with my exams nd crap I haven't even thought about my fic! Ooooooopsies. Lol well on with the show! Mwahhhhh xxxx!

"_Run, run, run, just keep on running. No matter how fast, or far you run, they will still catch up with you, your problems, your life, along with the shattered pieces of a heart. These are our personal demons, they're always with us : _

_Doubt_

_Fear_

_Pain_

_Panic_

_You can't rid yourself of them, but you can silence them, if you just face them head on."_

_Author's own proverb_

She ploughed headlong through the blinding snow. Each flake was like a shard of glass tearing at her flesh. The tears running down her face however weren't from the physical pain however, but from the deep aching in her heart. She stumbled blindly through the cold wilderness of snow and ice, beneath the boughs of the creaking conifers and skeletal fingers of the birch trees. Every step sapped her strength more and more, yet pushed her forward.

"Man, I've messed up so bad. I never knew she…well…you know…felt that way…if I knew I wouldn't have said such a stupid thing." Tai ran his fingers through his thick chestnut hair, as he grabbed his coat.

"Damn straight you wouldn't. You absolute idiot. I can't believe you let an opportunity like, letting your true love know exactly how you feel about her, by saying something that completely contradicts your heart and thus breaking her heart into atoms."

"Izzy, no offence but we're not all geniuses like you. In normal English please." Matt sighed at Izzy's thesis.

"As I was saying, Tai, you're an idiot and you should have told Sora that you loved her instead of telling a complete lie, e.g. that you only want to be friends. Because, if I'm right, you don't want to be 'just friends', do you?" Izzy explained.

"Of course not! Why else do you think I'm goin' after her, huh?" Tai snapped, flinging open the heavy oak door.

"Well, get movin' ass hat!" Matt bellowed at the young man before watching him disappear out into the snowy landscape.

Her sobs had become inaudible through the bitter howling of the wind, her voice was ripped from her mouth at any attempt to speak, cry or scream. Her tears felt as if they had frozen to her face, but at the same time her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. _It hurts so much, my feet, my head, I just wanna collapse. It wouldn't matter, I just wanna get away, to run from here and never return. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even care about me. It was just a stupid dare…it meant nothing to him._

The same thoughts ran through her mind, over and over again, while her head told her one thing her heart screamed another:

_There's always hope, you could go back, you can still be friends. _

_No, he doesn't care, run. Just run, keep going, he cant catch up now._

She was so confused, her head hurt and she felt dizzy. _No, don't give in, keep going. _She told herself. Her run had now slowed down to a wearied trudge, and the sickening feeling of nausea now filled her throat. Worst of all was the voice, the voice that kept calling out her name, over and over. She tried to ignore it, but it sounded like **him**, it haunted her.

"SORA! SORA! PLEASE, SOR, WHERE ARE YOU!"

It was no use, no answer Tai was more than worried now. What if she was hurt, or lost. God, what had he done. _Please, just a glimpse of her, the sound of her voice, I just need to know that she's alright. _

"SORA!"

Her legs felt like lead now, she felt herself slipping away, her head was spinning and she was falling fast. She hit the icy floor with a thud, but couldn't find the strength to even lift her head. She had just about given up. _So this is it huh, no true love, no marriage, no kids____This is it._

"SORA!"

"SORA!"

_Leave me alone. Please, haven't you given me enough heartbreak? Leave me alone, please, I just wanna…wanna…sleep. Just… a little…sleep. So…tired…just…need to…sleep. _

Sora had now been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, but she was slowly losing the will to stay awake. She could barely lift her head from the frozen ground, she had given up.

Tai was frantic now, she had to be around here. It was as if he could feel her presence, she was so close. As he span round he caught a glimpse of auburn.

"SORA!"

He sprinted between the gnarled tree trunks, climbing recklessly over the roots.

_Ooh god Sora! I'm so sorry, I should have told you, I should have said those three little words. This is all my fault._

He skidded to his knees by her still and frozen body. A light blanket of snow covered her, she was sprawled across the ground, exactly where she had fallen. He rolled her over, furiously trying to wake her.

_She's still breathing, thank god! Please Sora, hang on, please. _

He took off his large overcoat and wrapped her almost lifeless body in it, cradling her close to his chest. For a moment, her eyes flickered open, but showed no life. All the fight, all the fire had…gone? What had he done? How could he do this? She was alive, but barely.

"Tai?" her voice hardly a whisper

"yeah it's me, come on, lets get you back to the lodge." He spoke, but she didn't seem to hear him, as she drifted back into her sleep like state.

"Sora! …..Sora, come on try to stay awake. Please!" He started running blindly into the barrage of constant flakes. He had to get back fast, for Sora's sake.

_Hold on Sora, I promise I won't let you down. Please, just hold on. I need you, you're more than a friend, I just need courage. __Courage, my crest, I can fight monsters, slay beasts but I can't I can't find the courage to say three little words. Please Sora pull through, I promise I'll find the courage, the courage to say "I love you."_

Dun dun dun! lololol my turn for cliffy's now. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you'd be so kind as to press the lil' review button at the bottom, I'll luff u fowever and a day!

Mwahhh xxxxx

Au revoir mon petite chou fleurs. Mwahhhh xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Right kids, this is the last chapter (took long enough eh? Lol) GCSE's and relationship problems have prevented me from actually updating, but hey exams are over, as is the relationship, therefore leaving me wit a lil' bit more free time. Sooooooooooo, on wit the fic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tai had never run so fast, and yet so slow. If anyone had looked upon the young man at that precise moment, they would have thought him to be a top class athlete, top of his game and true they would be too. But in Tai's mind, he was slow. **Too** slow. The deep snow sapped his energy, draining his strength…but not his spirit or mind. The beast that was his soul, screamed within his heart pushing him harder and faster.

"Hold on Sor. Just a lil' bit further." He managed to gasp out, cradling her frozen body.

He pulled the coat tighter around her, holding her close to his chest. Her lips weren't as frozen, but still held a bluish hue and the paleness of her skin was a stark contrast to the dark hazel of his overcoat.

"_So… cold. So… tired, I just wanna…sleep. Just a lil' sleep." _Sora's voice was so wispy and faint, she was fading fast.

"No Sora, hold on, please. Stay awake just a lil' longer. Stay with me Sor."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What could be taking so long? What if something has happened? What if Sora's injured, or won't listen to Tai? What if……." Kari was cut off by T.K at this point

"What if they stop producing chocolate ice cream? What if pigs learn to fly? What if the world stops? What if…..do you get my drift Kari? You could ask as many questions as you like, but those kinds of questions are hard to answer. We'll just have to wait and see. Plus, both Tai and Sora are tough little cookies, hard to crack under pressure. Am sure they're fine." T.K. lifted his hand to her face reassuringly, and started to stroke her cheek as she lent into his warmth.

"Who you callin' 'little', and stop fawning over my sister and give me a hand blondie!" Tai bellowed as he booted the door open and staggered into the lodge, heavily laden with his precious cargo.

"Oh my god! Tai, what's wrong with Sor, what happened." Mimi shrieked waving her hands dramatically, as Tai laid the unconscious girl on the sofa.

"I found her collapsed in the snow. We need to get her out of these wet clothes and warmed up. Matt, now is not the time for sexual innuendos, she's ill…..and it's all my fault." Tai's expressive russet eyes held sorrow and regret as he stroked her beautiful face.

Suddenly Ken, who had been quiet for the past couple of days, jumped into action.

"Izzy get some warm water and a cloth. Mimi, grab a warm change of clothes for Sora and her comforter off her bed. Matt take Tai into the other room. Tai get changed and stop blaming this on yourself! Yes, you could have told Sora that you're head over heels in love with her, yes, you could have saved us this whole ordeal, but Tai, you did all you could to redeem yourself. You ran after her, you picked her up and carried her back here, and I can see from your eyes that you're prepared to stay up all night with her, caring for her. But if you don't pull yourself out of this sadness you'll become as ill as her. Sora's tough, she'll pull through and so will her heart."

Ken's speech left an imprint in Tai's mind. He sighed.

"You're right. I gotta get into a better frame of mind." Tai looked the raven haired teen square in the eye.

"But you better not be the one changing Sora's clothes! Am not havin' some guy looking her up and down. As long as I'm in love with that girl, and as long as I'm watching over her, I claim rights to beating the crap out of other guys who objectify or abuse her, e.g. inappropriate ogling or touching." Tai's eyes narrowed at the slightly smaller teen. Tai was a good 3 inches taller than Ken and with a fair bit more muscle, the thought of Tai pounding him, sent a subtle yet undeniable hot gulping sensation in Ken's throat .

As Tai turned away to follow Matt, Ken smiled to himself,

"I wouldn't dream of touching **your** girl, **Boss**" he whispered almost inaudibly. Ken respected Tai, as the leader of the first generation of digidestines, the oldest in the group (excluding Joe of course, he isn't present) he saw Tai as an older figure, like an older brother. He had no wish to disturb Tai's territory, although Sora would probably object to being classed as "territory", Tai may be a brotherly figure in some respects, but he was still the leader, and a lot bigger and stronger, and a reputation that was even more so.

After Mimi changed the frail Sora into a warm sweater and pair of sweatpants, Kari covered her with a comforter as Ken dabbed her forehead with the damp cloth. She was feverish, going from hot to cold, and stirring from her sleeping state to toss and turn, letting out moans of sickness.

Tai came back through, dressed in a pair of worn out jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a khaki button-down shirt hanging open over the top. He looked down at the girl as she lay there sleeping peacefully, like an angel, **his** angel. He crouched down and brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

"She's asleep, for now. She's feverish, a high temperature, but complains of being cold. Obviously she's been suffering from something, but hasn't noticed. The panic plus the sudden drop of temperature from leaving the lodge unsuitably dressed and the lying out in the cold has caused her immune system to be weakened. It's not serious, but she needs constant care and attention." Ken explained the situation to Tai who listened intently.

"I'll stay with her all night, however long it takes. I won't leave her side, so you guys may as well go to bed. I'll wait up with her." Tai spoke seriously, while the rest nodded. Mimi brought him a mug of hot chocolate, while Matt brought through a comforter and pillow.

"You sure you'll be okay Tai?" Kari asked, her pretty face etched with concern.

"I'll be fine. And T.K.? I'm sure my sister can make it back to her room safely, without your help, don't you?" Tai narrowed his eyes at T.K. who gulped and nodded, while Kari scowled at her brother, her face flushed with pink.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was around 3 in the morning when Tai found himself awakened by a choking sound. It was a gritty, painful cough, breathless and wheezy. He lifted his head from the side of the sofa, his head still reeling from the events before hand. He looked to Sora on the sofa only to discover where the coughing was coming from. Sora had managed to pull herself from the sofa, and had reached one of the side tables. She was now slumped against it hacking her guts out, so to speak.

"SORA! What are you doing? You should be resting!" Tai exclaimed as he rushed over.

"I…_cough…_needed some…_cough cough_… water." Sora struggled to talk, through her desperation to breathe. Tai picked the girl up, and sat her back down on the sofa, before fetching a glass of water.

"You should have waked me up. I would have gotten you some." Tai scolded. He stopped himself from saying anymore, realising how awkward this was, Sora was looking away from Tai.

Sora drank the water timidly, not daring to look at him. How could she? She would only end up falling for him again, but he didn't feel the same, after all she was: _**just a friend. **_What did it matter anyway? He wouldn't want a girl like her. He was one of the most handsome and popular guys in the school. He didn't need her. Tears came to her ruby eyes. She held them back as she sucked her lower lip in, stifling a cry of anguish.

Trying to hide her emotions, however, was not working for Sora. Tai may not always be observant, but this was something he couldn't miss. _**He**_ had made her like that. _**He **_had hurt her, she cried because of him. He sat down beside her trembling form. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched at his touch, and attempted to break from his grasp. It wasn't working, he was too strong and she was weakened by her current state. She gave in to him exhausted.

"Why? …_Sob…_ why do you do this to me? Please Tai it hurts enough, please don't make it worse. …_sob… _you say we're just friends, and then you do this to me. It hurts Tai, it breaks my heart." Sora felt sick she was crying so much.

"Sora please…just listen to me." Sora started struggling again. Tai locked his arms around her tightly, managing to place a hand under her chin, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Look right within my eyes and listen to me." Tears formed in Tai's own eyes; at the pain she was putting her self through because of him. "Sora, I have feelings deep within that I have been so scared to let out. _**I love you!**_ Those three little words are scarier than any foe I've met before. They are the truest words I'll ever say. Sora Takenouchi, _**I LOVE YOU!**_ Do I need to shout it from every rooftop? I was such a coward. I should have told you when I had the chance, but cos I wussed out I lost that opportunity and almost you. God I am so stupid. You could have died because of me. Please, please I beg of you, forgive me for being such a dunderhead; I'm so sorry I broke your heart." Tai managed to gasp out the last few words before taking an enormous breath.

"I love you Sora, so please forgive me."

Tai's deep chocolate eyes bore through her soul. How could he be lying? He truly meant it. She could feel every ounce of love coming from him, mixed with the sorrow and regret he felt. His hand slipped from her face, and he sighed. He looked away, thinking the worst.

"I forgive you. And, I love you to." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. He beamed before kissing her full lips. As they pulled apart, Sora spoke.

"I'd be careful kissing me like that Tai. You don't wanna catch whatever I'm suffering from." Sora grinned.

"Tough shit, let me catch it." He smirked before once again claiming her lips. The kiss was passionate, but short lived as Sora had to come up for air and a drink of water.

After gulping down her water, Sora collapsed against Tai's muscular chest. Slowly she started to drift into a comfortable and deep sleep. Tai watched her sleeping form, almost in a trance. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so….shivering? He felt her forehead: still feverish. He pulled one of the comforters over them both, before settling himself into a peaceful sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Awwwww, they look so sweet. I told you guys they were perfect for each other."

"We know Meems, for the fifth time, we freaking know!"

"Whoa! Somebody's cranky this morning Davis, is it cos you missed out on kissin' Kari last night?"

"Matt, seriously that's not funny. Plus you guys, we're talking to loud we'll wake Sora and my brother."

"Nah it takes more than a bit of squealin' and hollerin' to wake your brother."

Tai lifted one eyelid suspiciously at the voices that were disturbing his sleep. He felt Sora give a small, disgruntled moan at the commotion. He gave a soft growl at this: no one disturbs his girl.

"Look you guys I know, me and Sor are pretty good lookin', but do you mind? We had a hard night last night, and I'd thank you to keep your arguing to quiet mode!" Tai hollered, thus wakening Sora further. An all round gulp was shared through out the room.

"Ahhhh freaking great! Now look what you guys made me do!" Tai scolded the rest as they scampered out the room, before he turned his attentions on Sora.

"Hey, good morning beautiful. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, much better, jus a bit tired and wheezy." Sora smiled before pecking him on the cheek. She snuggled in deeper before sighing.

"I just need a little more sleeping time."

"Sure, you need your rest" He kissed her forehead before collapsing deep into thought.

_So this was love? I could get used to this _he smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est fini mon petite chou fleurs!

Well there we go ! soz it took so long !

Well read nd review pweeez!

Mwahhh xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au revoirs mon petite croissants!

Ooooh P.s thers sum pics u Taiora fans mite like on my deviant account ! lol


End file.
